Haleb- I will always love you
by mundanelittlegirl
Summary: What will Hanna and Caleb do when she learns the truth about one of her enemies? Most importantly, what will they do when they receive a life changing text form 'A? I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS USED (apart from the ones i make up...) Rated M for language use and smutty scenes later on in the story. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES.


Chapter 1

.

.

Caleb POV

I woke up to find my phone buzzing on the table on the table beside my bed; it was my girlfriend, Hanna Marin. "Hey Han, are you okay? Do you need anything? Where are you? I'll come." I asked her worried.

"Caleb, don't worry! I'm fine!" she wined down the phone, "I want you to come take care of me!" she whined, that voice only meant two things; Hanna's drunk, or Hanna's ill. I hoped for the latter. "I think I've had a little too much to drink," She giggled. "And my dad's gonna get really mad if he finds me like this."

"What do you mean; I thought you were staying at his whilst your mum was out of town."

"He's gone out with the stepmonster on a 'date night' and the evil bitch is out with her stupid posh private school friends. I hate my mum being away, but she needs a break from this stupid town," she sighed.

"I'm going to come get you and bring you back here so you don't have to stay with them a minute longer."

"Can I stay the night?" she said perking up slightly "You know I can pack really fast."

"Of course you can, Princess. Hang in there; I'll see you as soon as possible. I love you."

"I love you more!"

"Not possible" I laughed down the phone and hanging up with a grin plastered onto my face. Checking the time, I grabbed my shoes _'Really Han? You had to call ant 12am?'_ I thought jogging out of the door, keys, phone and wallet in hand.

I had to get to Tom Marin's house quickly; otherwise I'd have an extremely grumpy Hanna on my hands. Unfortunately, Hanna's father's house was further away from Hanna's home, adding to the journey.

Hanna POV

As I anxiously awaited Caleb's arrival, I ran upstairs to Kates room. You'd think that with the massive house that they have they would let me sleep in my own room- but no. I had to share a room with Kate. I hastily packed my belongings I had bought with me to this God awful house.

I decided to write the family a note telling them that I was going to be staying with Caleb in his apartment until my mum got back. It was the polite thing to do, even though they don't deserve any of it.

I rifled through Kates drawers trying to find a piece of paper and a pen to write the note- but I discovered something more interesting. Stuffed right down in her desk drawer I found a family planning leaflet and best of all, a bunch of positive pregnancy tests! My evil little stepsister is pregnant! That spoilt brat is pregnant. Wow… a million thoughts coursed through my mind. 'Where the hell is my boyfriend?'

Suddenly there was a noise coming from downstairs, "Hanna I'm back. Where the hell are you?" Kate yelled.

Shit… I frantically ran around the room trying to hide the test, but as Lady Luck herself would have it, Kate burst into the room, looking mad, and growing even more mad when she say the pregnancy test in my hand. Then, she just broke down in a puddle of tears and sobs.

"Where the fuck did you get that Hanna?"

"I was trying to find some paper and a pen."

"Give me the damn test Hanna. Now!"

"Kate, it's going to be okay, I'm going to help you along the way. We're sisters now, you can't reject my help because I know my father, and he's not easily forgiving. Do you know how far along you are?"

"No."

"Can I know who the father is?" I asked as calmly and softly as possible, considering I was a little tipsy.

"No." she mumbled. "You know what. I've had enough of your shit over the past couple of days, I don't need your help, especially now! I'm going out. See you when I get home." She yelled even more before jumping up and storming out of the house.

Caleb POV

I arrived at the Marin- Randall household 20 minutes after I had spoken to my girlfriend, finding an open door and a crying Hanna, curled up into a ball on the floor, with her bags surrounding her. She still looked beautiful, even in distress and crying. "Hey, baby," I cooed, sitting next to her, wrapping my arms protectively around her, rocking us back and forth. "How are you holding up?"

"Like crap. I had a massive fight with Kate, resulting in her leaving the house."

"What was it about?"

"I found a positive pregnancy test in her desk drawer when I was looking for a pen. Then she found it with me, in my hand." She sighed. "Oops. I wasn't meant to tell you that."

"Is she okay though?"

"I don't know. I've offered her my help, but she rejected me. She won't even tell me who the father is."

"Han, don't you think you should tell Tom about this?"

"No, she wants to tell him and Isobel on her terms. Can we just go back to yours now please?"

"Of course Han. Do you want anything on the way back?" I quickly asked, relieved for the subject change. I don't know what I'd do if Hanna told me she was pregnant at such a young age. I would support her of course, unlike the douche that's leaving Kate out on her own with a kid.

"Yes; aspirin and Chinese takeout, no wait- mozzarella sticks from the grille."

"Anything for you, my Princess." I replied giving her a quick peck on her forehead before jumping up off of the floor, pulling her up with me as I did so. "Can you take one of your bags to the car whilst I get your other three, please?"

"Sure, before you ask, I've checked with my mum and she was cool with it. As long as we stay safe and protected in the bedroom." She said bursting into a fit of giggles. I love her laugh, its like a burst of sunshine in the dark. "You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too Han, I always have and I always will."

"Come on" lets go already! I don't think I could stand being in this hell hole any longer!" she shouted, stumbling as she walked to the car, tripping over every other step she took.

"Han, why don't you take your shoes off or at least let me carry you?" I laughed, "Youre going to hurt yourself in those heels."

"Hey, its three inches or nothing, and I'm already wearing three inches."

Hanna POV

When I got into the car, I got another '-A' text.

' _Hey Hefty, maybe you shouldn't have told your darling bed buddy the news about your dear old sis. I think its time for another blonde to have a bun in the oven. You have a month. Or I spill everything. Kisses bitch, -A'_

My first instinct was to hide my phone away as Caleb got into the car. I just sat there, staring at the phone for what seemed like forever. I remembered then that I promised to Caleb that I wouldn't keep secrets from him, ever. So, I showed him the text.

He just sat there, not doing anything, his gorgeous eyes getting glassy, holding back tears. When we made eye contact, all of our problems seemed to melt away, his dark chocolatey eyes filled with fear, but assuring me that everything will be alright. "I love you so much Hanna Marin. I will not let '-A' get between us like they did last time. I will care for you and our future children the entirety of my life."

"Caleb, why do you always know the right things to say? I love you so much. We're going to get through this together, alright?" I whispered reassuringly, pulling him in for a tender kiss on his luscious lips, resting on each other's foreheads when it unfortunately ended. When Caleb started to drive back into the centre of Rosewood, I fell into the abyss I call sleep.

 **A/N Fic-mas day 4! This will be a multi-chap so look out for more to come!**


End file.
